quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavaheart Island
Lavaheart Island is an island nation located between Antarctica and Australia. The population is about 7,000 penguins. It was discovered in 2012 by Manbu3, who is now the president. Its climate is very hot and volcanic. There is little-to-no life on the island except for the Lavaheart Jungle and Lavaheart City in the northeast region of the island and Sulphur City in the southwest region of the island. There are many mountains and volcanoes throughout the island. The largest volcano is Lavaheart Volcano. Lavaheart Island also has a very large gold deposit under the Lavaheart Volcano. History Lavaheart Island was discovered in 2012 by Manbu3, a penguin who came from Club Penguin. He went back to Club Penguin and told some other penguins about it. Then, he returned to Lavaheart Island with his son, Manbu4, and a group of other penguins. They created a country on the island, with Manbu3 as president, which many other countries soon recognized, and started building Lava City. However, soon after that, Lava City was renamed to Lavaheart City. After the island was discovered, thousands of penguins have moved to the island from many different places around Antarctica. Because of that, Sulphur City has also been built. In 2013, after the Manifest Destiny Treaty was written and signed by Snowiny, Margate, Amataria and Shops Island, Lavaheart Island joined the Free Republic Union to gain protection from possible annexation. Future In 2026, Lavaheart Island will be attacked and conquered by a terrorist group known as the Northern Necromancers. Because of that, Lavaheart Island will no longer be a free republic, as well. File:Lavaheartcityfuture.jpg|Lavaheart city after the Northern Necromancers attack. File:deadforest.jpg|Lavaheart Jungle will be mostly destroyed after the attack. In 2042, Lavaheart Island's savior, Manbu4, will defeat the Northern Necromancers and regain justice and dignity to Lavaheart Island. Manbu4 will also become the new president of Lavaheart Island. A year later, in 2043, Lavaheart Island will also once again become part of the Free Republic Union. In 2346, the Lavaheart Volcano will erupt, scattering rock, lava, and ashes everywhere, thus destroying Lavaheart City and killing a few penguins (most of the city's inhabitants will be evacuated). Because of that, Sulphur City will become the new capital of Lavaheart Island. In 2373, the broken down part of the island will collapse on itself and sink into the ocean, never to be seen again... In 2780, a group of explorers will find the lost city of Lavaheart City, and in 2793, Lavaheart City's ruins will be turned into an underwater museum that divers can visit and renamed to The Lost City of Fire. In 2840, the Lavaheart Volcano will erupt again, thus creating a new small tropical island in Lavaheart City's place. Government The leader of Lavaheart Island is called the president. The president isn't elected, he/she rules until he/she dies or resigns. If the president resigns, he/she has to decide who will become the next president. If the president dies and hasn't decided who will become the next president, then the government will decide it. The government is elected every four years. The current Prime Minister of Lavaheart Island is Bob Lavapeng. There are three political parties in Lavaheart Island. They are called the Lava Party, the Magma Party and the Volcano Party. Language Most of the inhabitants of Lavaheart Island speak English. About half of them use USA English and the other half of them use Free Republic English. Anthem, motto and flag The motto of Lavaheart Island is "In lava we trust", the anthem is called "The Lava Anthem" and the royal anthem is called "The Volcano Anthem". The flag of Lavaheart Island has three different-colored parts: an orange one and two gray ones. Economy A big part of the Latelish economy is made up of exporting lava and things made of lava. Also, because Lavaheart Island is an island, there are some shipyards located in both of the cities. Most of them are owned by a big ship building company caled Lavaheart Ships, Inc.. The current unemployment rates of Lavaheart Island are somewhere around 3.7%. The currency of Lavaheart Island is called Lava Coins (£₡) Lavaheart Island has a very large gold deposit under the Lavaheart Volcano that Manbu3 industrialized in 2014 However, because it is located under a volcano, mining is very dangerous. Taxes Currently, tax rates in Lavaheart Island are high enough to fund government services, but low enough to not make anyone angry. They used to be a bit higher before, but they were lowered in 2015. There are some loopholes to avoid taxes in Lavaheart Island, which haven't been found by the government. However, nobody else has also found them, so everyone still pays taxes. The government is always looking for loopholes and removing any that they can find. Resources *Gold *Lava *More lava *Even more lava Education School is compulsory for 9 grades for all the young penguins and other creatures who live in Lavaheart Island. Most of the subjects are compulsory but there are also a few non-compulsory ones. Math is compulsory in Lavaheart Island. Subjects *English (compulsory) *Math (compulsory) *History (compulsory) *Biology (compulsory) *Chemistry (compulsory) *Physics (compulsory) *Music (non-compulsory) *Geography (compulsory) *Physical Education (compulsory) *Art (Drawing, painting, etc.) (non-compulsory) Transportation There aren't many types of transportation in Lavaheart Island. In the cities, the most common types of transportation are cars, buses and motorcycles. There are bus networks in both of the cities. To get from one city to the other one or to get to other countries, ships are the only type of transportation, because the volcanoes make building roads and railways and using planes impossible. Also, in Lavaheart City, there is a trolleybus network, and in Sulphur City, there is a tram network. Geography Most of Lavaheart Island is filled with volcanoes, except for the northeast region of the island, where Lavaheart City and Lavaheart Jungle are located, and the southwest region of the island, where Sulphur City is located. No penguins live outside of the cities, because it's too dangerous.. Places *Lavaheart City (formerly Lava City) *Sulphur City *Lavaheart Jungle *Fire Bay *Lavaheart Volcano *Other volcanoes Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Lavaheart Island are penguins and puffles. Most of the penguins are Adelie Penguins (33% of the penguins) and Emperor Penguins (32% of the penguins). There are also some Emperor Penguins (15% of the penguins) and High Penguins (10% of the penguins). The 10% who aren't any of these include all of the other penguin species, because a lot of penguins moved to Lavaheart Island from a lot of different places in Antarctica after Lavaheart Island was discovered. *Manbu3 *Manbu4 *About 7,000 other residents Creatures *Lavaheart Phoenix *Burgundy Puffles Migration Migration in Lavaheart Island is mostly composed of penguins and puffles moving from other countries, like the United States of Antarctica, to Lavaheart Island, and some penguins and puffles (a small number of them) moving from Lavaheart Island to other countries. Also, some penguins and puffles move from Lavaheart City to Sulphur City and from Sulphur City to Lavaheart City. However, there aren't very many penguins and puffles who do that. Military Because Lavaheart Island is a small country, its military is small, as well. However, it is big enough to protect the island from enemies. The volcanoes help to keep the enemies away, as well. Gallery File:Lavaheartvolcano.jpg|Lavaheart Volcano, the largest volcano on the island. File:Lavaheartjungle.jpg|The edge of Lavaheart Jungle, the only life supporting area on the island. File:Lavaheartcitydowntown.jpg|Downtown Lavaheart City. File:Lavaheartclimate.jpg|Lavaheart Island's climate is very volcanic and extremely dangerous. Relations with other nations * United States of Antarctica - Great - Lavaheart Island has great relations with the USA. * Duck Island - Excellent - Lavaheart Island has excellent relations with Duck Island. * Andèra - Excellent - Lavaheart Island has excellent relations with Andèra. * Latel - Excellent - Lavaheart Island has excellent relations with Latel. * Snowzerland - No relations - Lavaheart Island has no relations with Snowzerland, but some Lavahearters are afraid that Snowzerland might want to annex Lavaheart Island. * East Pengolia - No relations - Same as Snowzerland. * North Joseon - No relations - Same as Snowzerland and East Pengolia. See also * Manbu3 Trivia *Lavaheart Island also considered joining the CP Gold Coin Alliance, but they decided to not join it. *Lavaheart Island recognizes Kermit as a Saint. Category:Islands Category:Countries